Always Worth It
by azzami
Summary: It was always worth it, really. All the waiting and all that, even the ironing.[Paulie x Kaku]


hahaha... When I did this, I was a bit..."Whoa, first yaoi piece..." But it's pure fluffiness, between Paulie and Kaku from One Piece...Lol.

* * *

To put it mildly, Paulie felt horribly, terribly,absoulutely,disgustingly nervous. He was puffing insanely on his cigar, tapping his foot insanely and fiddling incessantly with his clothing. Dammit, he even managed to pay off a few outstanding fees so he could have a quiet evening! He just hoped it'll be enough, won't it... He was lounging against a lamp post, his dark brown eyes flicking everywhere as he looked for his... "Date". Yeah. Date. Yeah. Who cares.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't use the word **_date_**. It's too strong a word, wasn't it? Yeah, too strong a word. A meeting, perhaps. An arranged meeting between two friends..._ And maybe would be totally innocent if the other doesn't always bring some flower. _...NO!! It was an ARRANGED MEETING!!! A **NORMAL** ARRANGED MEETING!!! At that very moment,Paulie glanced at his watch. It was six!! He promised to meet him a five forty-five! Paulie tapped his feet anxiously as he tugged nervously at his tie.

Fine... Maybe an normal arranged meeting wouldn't culminate in Paulie being decked out a suit. Admittedly, Paulie had did his best to make it very messy and informal looking. The jacket was completely unbuttoned and the shirt, even though the top few buttons were open and mussed up, had an ironed look about them. Indeed, there was evidence in the form of a slight burn on the dark trousers that it had been ironed. The fact that Paulie had ran a comb through his hair a few times and dug out a plain heavy silver watch was already proof enough he'd at least _tried _to do something.

...His goggles were even washed down hastily with water and soap in the morning.

So right now, Paulie was languishing against a tall post, waiting for his friend to begin his arranged meeting. He checked the silver watch's ornate numerals. The second hand swept before his eyes as he scowled at it. It was six ten. Then... He heard a few delighted squeals and a horrified high-pitched, _very_ womanly screech. Paulie's head jerked up immediately as he spun around in the direction.

Making down it's way down the street, a stem of red rose hanging from it's mouth as it hurried down the street, a yellow and brown giraffe strode down the street, people scattered before it's path as it jerked to a stop before Paulie. The huge liquid brown eyes surveyed Paulie for a moment as Paulie stared at the giraffe, mouth hanging open in amusement, or pure shock.

"Well," Kaku's voice emerged from the giraffe's mouth as he held the rose stem delicately in his mouth. "Hello, Paulie. I'm sorry I'm late though..." As Kaku spoke, the giraffe's features began to liquidify and the yellow brown fur began to vanish at a high speed as it faded into pale skin. Soon, Kaku was standing in front of Paulie, a rose stem hanging from his mouth, grinning lopsidedly, hands tucked into his pockets.

"KAKU?", he spluttered. Then his voice faded away as he glared at the orange haired man. Had to admit though. It _was _nice of the man to buy a rose specially for him. Then Paulie took in the scene. Little kids were pointing at him and Kaku and yelling, "The giraffe turned into a long-nosed guy!!!" He spun around and glared at Kaku. Kaku favoured him with a huge grin, the stem dangling out of his mouth.

"Well? Aren't you going to take it?"

Paulie heaved a huge sigh as he reached out a hand and pulled the rose from Kaku's mouth, a contented puff of smoke emerging from his cigar as he did so. Kaku grinned and wrapped a lanky arm around Paulie, muttering under his breath as he did so," Tried to iron your clothes, did ya?" An affronted look crossed Paulie's face as he stared at Kaku.

"It was for you! I wouldn't have done it for anyone else!"

"I was joking, you nitwit." Kaku replied mildly as he untangled himself from Paulie. "C'mon. Didn't you say you were going to treat me to a fancy meal?"

"Yes yes yes..." A little smile crept around his lips. "Yeah... Let's go."

It was always worth it, really.

Even though the payment he got was only one slender rose that joined the other countless stems in a vase.

* * *

And it's finished, people! Press the pretty review button!!! Cookies if you do 


End file.
